A bet
by Countvideo
Summary: Naruko makes a bet with Satsuki and loses. Fem Naruto x Fem Sasuke Yuri
1. Chapter 1(updated)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned. 

Satsuki = fem Sasuke

Naruko = fem Naruto

* * *

"You want me to do what!"

"Naruko, you said you would do whatever I wanted you to." Satsuki said, knowing that however she said it the blond would resist her demand. "But thats... that's too much." Naruko protested, refusing to have this happen to her.

"How about one week." Satsuki offered, she refused to go any lower than that. "But still that's just…" Naruko said, "I mean, I know you are just trying to prank me back."

"I'm not I do genuinely want to go out with you Naruko." Satsuki blushed realizing she had pretty much confessed to her crush. Naruko blushed still not completely trusting Satsuki, sighed, "Fine I'll do it."

Naruko didn't exactly like the idea of going out with Satsuki but she was the one made the bet and she didn't like the idea of losing to Satsuki, she figured that Satsuki was just trying to challenge her so the only way to get back at her was to be the best girlfriend she could be.

"Really that's- Satsuki was cut off by Naruko running up and kissing her. Naruko wasn't completely sure about giving her first kiss to Satsuki but she wasn't going to let Satsuki out prank her.

Naruko knew she had messed up when she looked up at Satsuki's face. Satsuki could feel her heart race and a blush appear on her face as she was forced to look away from embarrassment.

"Anyway you should go home and get some clothes and other things." Satsuki turned her back to Naruko "I will be waiting for you outside the Uchiha compound." "Wait, why…" Satsuki ran before she answered Naruko's question.

Naruko was left there, more confused and frustrated at Satsuki than ever before.

* * *

Satsuki finally stopped running outside the Uchiha compound. Satsuki covered her face with her hands and let out a muffled scream, her hands fell back to her side and Satsuki said the name of her new Girlfriend under her breath. Satsuki put a hand over her chest and felt her heart race, she knew if Naruko continued to act like that for the entire week she would be unable to let go of her.

Half an hour later Satsuki was brought out of her thoughts by the sight of Naruko. "So… what are we doing here." Naruko asked as she followed behind Satsuki. "You are going to stay with me, you don't mind that, right." Satsuki stopped walking and turned to the other girl.

"Ehhh!?" Naruko shouted in surprise, she paused for a second and stared at the ground "I… I'll do it but you could have at least told me." Naruko said before Satsuki grabbed Naruko's hand causing the both of them to blush.

"Well… I want to make the most of this week." Satsuki's words caused Naruko to blush, turn her head away from Satsuki and, become were concerned for her 'well being'.

"We're here." Satsuki said causing Naruko to stop and observe Satsuki's house. Naruko had to admit she was a bit jealous that Satsuki had an entire house to herself compared to Naruko's tiny apartment.

Satsuki dragged Naruko,stunned by Satsuki's house, into her house. Satsuki was still in disbelief that she was actual dating Naruko.

Naruko and Satsuki stood there for a minute both taking in the fact that they were dating each other. 'I can't believe I just gave my first kiss to a girl' Naruko thought, she was definitely going out for ramen tonight.

"Hey Naruko." Satsuki and Naruko turned to each other, Satsuki quickly kissed Naruko on the check before she could respond "W-welcome home." Naruko was completely stunned and could only watch as Satsuki quickly made her way to the living room.

"I'm going to train do you want to come with me?" Satsuki asked, Naruko was about to refuse before she realized that if she didn't train then Satsuki would eventually beat her again. "Yes." Naruko responded as she left her bag by the door and followed Satsuki to her training grounds.

* * *

Naruko and Satsuki ended up training until sunset, Satsuki found some flaws within Naruko's taijutsu style which Naruko claimed was the one Misuki taught her but Satsuki could easily tell the difference between the other kid's style and Naruko's.

Thanks to Satsuki's advice Naruko was now able to at least not get one-shot by Satsuki. Even thought Naruko was still slightly untrusting of Satsuki she did feel like for a second that Satsuki did genuinely care for her.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Satsuki asked as they began to walk home, Satsuki also grabbed Naruko's hand causing said girl to blush and panic slightly. "W-well I was planning to go to Ichiraku ramen for dinner." Naruko said uncharacteristically shy.

"Do you mind if I come with you." Satsuki asked, excited about the possibility of making it a date. "I don't." Naruko responded a bit frustrated that Satsuki was pretty much invading every part of her life.

Naruko and Satsuki reached Satsuki's house and went inside, Satsuki went to her room to get some cash and Naruko checked her bag but realized she forgot her wallet at her apartment.

"I'll have to stop at my apartment first, I forgot my wallet." Naruko said as Satsuki came back down stairs. "I'll pay for you." Satsuki said causing Naruko to suddenly trust Satsuki a bit more.

* * *

"So… where will I be sleeping." Naruko asked with a yawn, they had just gotten back from Ichiraku. "You will be sleeping with me." Satsuki answered causing the both of them to blush slightly.

Satsuki nervously led Naruko to her room, Naruko immediately flopped onto the bed completely exhausted from today. "You aren't going to sleep in that, right?" Satsuki asked as she tugged on Naruko's jacket, Naruko gave Satsuki a glare as she sat up and let out another yawn.

Naruko took off her jacket and her shirt before she realized the look Satsuki was giving her, Naruko turned a deep shade of red before she took her clothes and bag and quickly ran into the hall.

Naruko quickly changed into her pajamas before going back inside only to find Satsuki in only a tanktop and panties, Naruko's blush did not go away. "Can you turn off the light." Satsuki asked as she climbed in bed.

Naruko nodded as she flicked the light switch. Following Satsuki, Naruko climbed in bed too and turned away from Satsuki. Naruko had to be honest and say that this bed was a lot more comfortable than her bed, Naruko was almost fully relaxed when she felt Satsuki wrap her arms around her.

"Naruko… I love you." Satsuki said causing Naruko wake up fully again from surprise. Naruko quickly dismissed what Satsuki said as part of her prank and began to fall asleep again.

Author's Note: I know you were expecting chapter 2 but I think that this counts as chapter 1.5 because it did add some stuff. I will try and have chapter 2 out by next wednesday I have been writing this since last week and idk but it seems like it has taken a lot longer than other chapters to write. I might take another week off for my last week of summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned.

Satsuki = fem Sasuke

Naruko = fem Naruto

* * *

**Warning**:I added some stuff to the last chapter so if you haven't seen that… go do that or you will be lost.

* * *

Naruko woke up feeling a lot more relaxed and refreshed than usual '_Man Satsuki's bed is way better than mine.'_ Naruko thought as she attempted to bury her face into her 'pillow.' Naruko realized that her pillow was more 'fleshy' than she remembered and that someone was stroking her head.

Naruko instantly sat up in panic realizing that someone was being very affectionate with her, the instant she spotted Satsuki she relaxed remembering the events of yesterday. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Satsuki asked a bit surprised at Naruko's jumpiness, Naruko nodded despite being a bit upset that Satsuki 'defiled' her by switching out her pillow with Satsuki's lap.

"I made breakfast if you want some." Satsuki said stealing a kiss from the blond before going back downstairs. Naruko sat there on the bed for a second trying to calm her anger and blush before following Satsuki downstairs.

"I didn't know what you liked other than ramen so I improvised." Satsuki said, pointing to an omelet in a bed of rice across the table, Naruko sat down across from Satsuki and 'inspected' the omelet.

"You didn't poison it or something, did you?" Naruko asked, glaring at Satsuki knowing that she was still planning something. "If I poisoned it then, you would die and I would…" Satsuki responded, turning away from Naruko with a somber look in her eyes.

Naruko let out a sigh and, despite her suspicions, began eating, Satsuki was… 'quiet', to say the least, for the rest of breakfast. After breakfast Naruko thanked Satsuki and got dressed, Naruko only just realized how early it was after she and Satsuki made their way to the academy.

Satsuki held Naruko's hand slightly tighter and while she was still 'quiet' in the beginning she slowly began to return to normal. "It looks like this is the first time you haven't been late." Satsuki commented as she and Naruko arrived at the academy.

"There have been some times I haven't been late." Naruko shot back as they walked into the Academy. "When?" Satsuki asked as they walked into their classroom, causing Iruka to fall out of his chair because Naruko wasn't late for once.

"Well there was that one time the Hokage spoke to us." Naruko said pridefully as she and Satsuki sat down. "That was five years ago." Satsuki said, causing Naruko to glare at her. Satsuki smirked knowing she had won, she gave Naruko a light pat on the head causing Naruko to blush and look down in embarrassment.

"So… now that we're here early, what do we do?" Naruko asked, laying her head on her desk. "We could practice chakra control or… you could use my lap as a pillow again." Satsuki answered, whispering the last part so Iruka, who was paying close attention to the both of them, didn't hear.

Naruko let out a sigh before getting up to go find a leaf before she was stopped by Satsuki, who had picked up a few before hand. Satsuki was slightly disappointed that Naruko chose chakra control over her even though she knew Naruko would.

Satsuki watched Naruko stick the leaf to her forehead before it would fall down a second later and Naruko would repeat the process but slightly more annoyed. By the time class had started Naruko was able to hold the leaf for about five seconds but because she used so much chakra and focus she was completely exhausted.

Naruko was at her limit and class had just started, like usual Naruko laid her head on the desk and began to fall asleep, Satsuki pushed her leg up against Naruko's leg causing her to wake back up. Naruko and Satsuki glared at each other for a bit before Naruko gave up and sat back up.

* * *

Naruko and Satsuki continued this routine for a week, Naruko had slowly gotten used to Satsuki messing with her and had gotten a bit stronger from Satsuki training her. Naruko was now able to keep the leaf on her forehead for a minute and was now able to make her clones look almost not dead.

Satsuki had seemed to look a little 'softer' and a bit less stiff and brooding all the time. As Naruko's last week as Satsuki's girlfriend ended Naruko became a bit more suspicious that Satsuki was going to try something but Naruko was beginning to believe that Satsuki did love her.

As Naruko woke up after her last day she could still feel Satsuki clinging to her, Naruko turned around to find that Satsuki was awake, unlike Naruko thought, and sat up. Satsuki had still performed her morning routine and cooked breakfast but she had a feeling today was going to be bad so she wanted to embrace Naruko one last time.

Satsuki let out a sigh as she resisted the urge to give Naruko a 'good morning' kiss, she gave Naruko her usual 'good morning' as she went back downstairs. Naruko sat there a bit stunned that Satsuki didn't kiss her before, she followed Satsuki like usual.

Breakfast was awkward for Naruko, she wanted to ask Satsuki something but Satsuki seemed to be brooding again. "Hey Satsuki…" Naruko paused, "Why do you love me?" Naruko finished,

* * *

**Authors Note:**Sorry for only updating the previous chapter last week I was going to write this one last week but I was lazy and thought it was enough. I am going to do another chapter of Naruko x Satsuki[oneshots] next week so look out for that. I was going to answer Naruko's question this chapter but I wrote most of this chapter last night and wanted to relax today. I also was watching a movie so I couldn't because I didn't have a car so I was stuck until the movie was over and my family decided to go home. See you guys next… the week after next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned.

Satsuki = fem Sasuke

Naruko = fem Naruto

* * *

"Well…" Satsuki trailed off, Naruko glared at her suspiciously. Naruko knew pretty much everyone hated her and Satsuki was no different so Satsuki was lying to her or this was some kind of prank, right?.

"I would rather not." Satsuki said fidgeting around and looking everywhere except Naruko. "If you tell me I will be your girlfriend for a month." Naruko said, confident that Satsuki would reject her.

"Seriously?" Satsuki asked completely stunned by Naruko's statement, Naruko nodded. Satsuki blushed and looked down, she was not prepared for this, she could tell Naruko was messing with her or something.

"Fine." Satsuki said as she prepared herself mentally, and preparing for whatever Naruko was planning.

"The reason why…"

"I… love you is because…"

"Everyone else… just sees me as 'the last Uchiha'... or they don't care."

"And even if they tried to… they could never understand me like you could."

"You… you were the first person who didn't not care or just see me as a pair of eyes."

"You were the first person to see me, for me and not as a Uchiha."

"You were able to see all of my faults so… that is why." Satsuki finished, her face more red than ever before. Naruko was frozen, she didn't expect Satsuki to actually be serious about her and she had no idea how to respond.

"Naruko you need to get ready." Satsuki said causing Naruko to jump, she nodded and ran upstairs to get changed.

* * *

The day passed much slower than normal for Naruko, she was hoping that she would be home and able to read manga or whatever but once again she was following Satsuki home. Naruko was unable to concentrate throughout the day, her thoughts all returning back to Satsuki.

Like usual Satsuki went off to train but this time Naruko didn't follow her. "Are you coming?" Satsuki asked, Naruko shook her head. Naruko headed upstairs and flopped on her and Satsuki's bed.

'_So Satsuki actually loves me'_ Naruko though as she stared at the ceiling. Naruko still couldn't believe that someone, much less Satsuki, was in love with her.

She refused to continue this, she wasn't going to continue making bets and becoming Satsuki's girlfriend for a year or something. Naruko was ready to get this month over but a small part of her didn't see the problem, Satsuki's house was way cleaner than her and Satsuki's bed was a lot, lot softer…

By the time Naruko woke up it was almost dark outside, she tried to sit up but the girl next to her was preventing her. "Are you awake?" Satsuki asked, she had both her arms wrapped around Naruko's stomach.

"Yeah." Naruko said letting out a yawn. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, Satsuki happy to be next to Naruko and Naruko trying to go back to sleep, she was unable to.

"I assume you want to go to Ichiraku?"Satsuki asked, she had been preventing Naruko from going to Ichiraku for the entire week because it was unhealthy. Naruko gave another 'yeah' and sat up taking Satsuki with her this time.

Satsuki sat up and let out a yawn and stretched, she knew Naruko would want to get her ramen as soon as possible after her 'ramen fast'.

* * *

The walk to Ichiraku was more like Satsuki trying to tame the beast that is Naruko when she smells ramen. "Well, well, well… I figured that you forgot about us." Teuchi said, Naruko usually came in every other day so seeing her only once a week was unusual.

"I wanted to come but Satsuki wouldn't let me." Naruko said glaring at her girlfriend, Teuchi noticed that Naruko and Satsuki were holding hands as they sat down. "Is this your girlfriend." Teuchi asked causing Naruko to bury her face in her arms, Satsuki nodded.

"Don't worry we will support you no matter who you love." Ayame said causing Naruko to shoot up. "I don't love her and I'm not a lesbian." Naruko shouted, Satsuki smirked ready to deliver the final blow and destroy Naruko.

"She keeps telling herself that, but she was the one who wanted to be my girlfriend for another month." Satsuki added, Naruko buried her head in her arms again and began to regret coming here.

* * *

The rest of the night followed a similar pattern causing Naruko to wish she never existed and to let out a sigh of relief when her and Satsuki got home. Naruko was ready to fall asleep and forget everything the only problem was Satsuki holding on to her tighter and in a more awkward position than ever before.

Naruko was laying on her back with Satsuki to the right of her with Satsuki on her side and her arms wrapped Naruko's chest with her head resting on Naruko's 'chest'.

Naruko had given up on falling asleep, Naruko began to think about how great it would be once she was done dating Satsuki. Naruko decided the first thing she would do was go to Ichiraku by herself and explain her Situation and then she would come up with some ultra revenge prank for Satsuki.

* * *

**A/N: **I was honestly expecting to take this story in a different direction but then this seemed more natural.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned.

Satsuki = fem Sasuke

Naruko = fem Naruto

* * *

Naruko couldn't believe this, it hadn't even been a day since she left Satsuki but she felt weirdly lonely. Naruko let out a sigh, she had been trying to go to sleep for about an hour with no luck, she was used to how comfortable Satsuki's bed was compared to hers.

Naruko also kind of missed having Satsuki next to her when she was sleeping, although she wouldn't admit that. Everything felt too weird without Satsuki around, even though Satsuki didn't talk alot she would be at least next to or cuddling next to Naruko.

It was stupid(in Naruko's eyes) but for the first time in a long while, she felt… lonely. There were other things too, like how Naruko had started to like having Satsuki cook for her or how Satsuki's house was much cleaner than Naruko's.

When Naruko came back the first thing she noticed was that she forgot to take the trash out before leaving and her apartment had flies and smelled terrible.

One thing that Naruko noticed as a benefit to dating Satsuki is that the other villagers didn't look at her as harshly, it seemed that they were not wanting to upset the Uchiha, but now that Satsuki was gone everything had gone back to normal.

While Naruko was used to it before, but now it actually was starting to bother her. Another problem that Naruko noticed is that Naruko noticed is that she was thinking of Satsuki more.

'I'm not a lesbo, but I do kind of… want to go out with Satsuki again' Naruko thought, she regretted having that thought instantly. Naruko's mind began to picture how much better her life would be with Satsuki, against Naruko's will.

For the first time ever, Naruko hesitated but vowed that she would never go out with or think of Satsuki again.

* * *

It took Naruko less than a week to break, the effects of the villagers shunning her all her life made it easy for Naruko to become attached to Satsuki, even if she was 'a bastard.'

Naruko was currently following Satsuki as she made her way home and trying to go unnoticed, which she was failing at.

Satsuki was panicking, she knew Naruko was following her but was unsure if she was going to ask her out or tell her she wanted to never speak to her again. "Why are you following me?" Satsuki finally asked, a bit scared to know the answer.

Naruko jumped in surprise, she came out of her hiding spot unusually nervous. "IWANTTOGOOUTWITHYOUFORREALTHISTIME!" Naruko blurted out and then covering her mouth.

Satsuki wasn't actually expecting that Naruko would want to go out with her so soon, she had a plan to make Naruko fall in love with her but she wasn't prepared for it to work so fast and so well.

" ...are you… in love with me?" Satsuki asked hoping for a yes. "Well… I don't know but I want to go out with you." Naruko said hoping that Satsuki would still accept her.

"I expected that I would be the one to ask you out, but I will go out with you." Satsuki responded, happy that Naruko was hers indefiantly now.

Satsuki took Naruko into her arms, Naruko was surprised but hugged back. 'I might actually be a lesbo...' Naruko thought with a bit of regret.

* * *

Naruko and Satsuki ended up taking a break from training and getting ramen as celebration.

"I missed this." Naruko said flopping on Satsuki's bed. "You better not have gone out with me just for my bed." Satsuki joked, Naruko glared at her.

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" Naruko shot back as Satsuki got in bed too. "You're the one who is paying more attention to the bed." Satsuki said as she pushed Naruko down.

All Naruko was able to do was glare at Satsuki before Satsuki began kissing her passionately, Naruko started kissing back for once surprising Satsuki.

"I missed this." Naruko said smirking, Satsuki paused for a second. "And you said you weren't in love with me." Satsuki said, Naruko blushed and turned away.

The both of them kissed a bit more before cuddling and beginning to fall asleep.

Unknown to Naruko, Satsuki had an even worse time adapting to her and Naruko's break.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I think its a bit short especially after me taking a break last week. It was my last week of summer and I am back in school… unfortunately. I am still getting 'used' to school again and my new classes. See you next week with a new chapter of Naruko x Satsuki oneshots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned.

Satsuki = fem Sasuke

Naruko = fem Naruto

* * *

This chapter contains smut.

* * *

Satsuki was training, with Naruko, as usual Satsuki was going through her forms when Naruko attempted to jump in her arms. Satsuki was able to notice what Naruko was doing before hand and readied herself.

As soon as Naruko and Satsuki touched there was a poof and Naruko vanished… oh Naruko just used the clone jutsu… wait she used the clone jutsu. The last time Satsuki saw one of her clones it could barely stand.

"So what do you think?" Naruko asked with a smug grin. "Sorry but I prefer the real thing." Satsuki responded pulling Naruko into her arms. Naruko blushed as Satsuki brought Naruko into a kiss, slowly Satsuki was becoming more intimate with her, although Naruko didn't mind.

"Who would have thought that one of the loudest and most active people I know would have been a sub." Satsuki said, pulling away from the kiss. "I'm not a sub." Naruko said with defiance.

"How do you explain what you are letting me do now?" Satsuki asked, Naruko paused and then pushed Satsuki against a tree and began kissing her forcefully. Naruko ended the kiss and began kissing down Satsuki's neck.

Naruko pulled back after being stopped by Satsuki's shirt, when she saw Satsuki's expression she felt her heart skip, the lustful way Satsuki was staring at her was too much for Naruko.

Satsuki expected Naruko to do something but she wasn't expecting Naruko to go this far, Naruko kissed her again, Satsuki didn't expect Naruko to be this forceful either. "What about now." Naruko said breaking the kiss.

"I think I need more proof." Satsuki panted out, out of breath from a bit more than training. Naruko slipped her hand under Satsuki shirt and groped her breasts, even though there wasn't a lot to grope, and kissed her neck again.

"Naruko… you pervert." Satsuki said in between gasps, Naruko paused realizing what she was doing. "Do you want me to stop?" Naruko asked, Satsuki nodded and Naruko stepped back.

Satsuki took this opportunity and pinned Naruko to the tree, kissing Naruko ears, Naruko gasped in surprise. "I thought… you wanted me to stop?" Naruko asked, Satsuki knew her ears were sensitive.

"That's because I would rather do this." Satsuki said unzipping Naruko's jacket with her free hand. Satsuki only unzipped half of her jacket and pulled Naruko's shirt over her chest revealing Naruko's orange bra.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else." Satsuki said as she kissed Naruko's chest, Naruko let out a moan. Satsuki pulled Naruko's bra over her chest and took one of her nipples into her mouth, Naruko moaned Satsuki's name.

Naruko's moans urged Satsuki to please her girlfriend more, she slipped her free hand down Naruko's pants and rubbed her slit through her panties. Naruko was slowly losing herself, she wanted Satsuki to touch her more and she could feel her heart racing, she was unable to comprehend what was happening to her.

Satsuki stopped suddenly, Naruko gave Satsuki a disappointed look. "Do you want me to touch you more?" Satsuki whisper into Naruko's ear causing her to shiver.

"Yes." Naruko responded, feeling humiliated. Satsuki nodded and stuck her hand inside Naruko's panties and her finger inside Naruko. Naruko felt her entire body tense up, Satsuki felt Naruko tighten around her.

"Did… you come from that?" Satsuki asked slightly surprised, Naruko nodded even more embarrassed. Satsuki paused and let Naruko rest for a second before pumping her finger in Naruko.

Satsuki unpinned Naruko's hands in favor of playing with Naruko's breasts, Naruko wrapped her arms around Satsuki's back as she moaned her name again. Satsuki curled her finger inside Naruko and watched as she arched her back and let out another moan.

Satsuki had her guard down, she was too busy with pleasing Naruko so it came as a surprise when Naruko pushed her to the ground and pulled down her pants and panties. "W-what are you doing?" Satsuki asked in surprise.

"I want to make you feel good too." Naruko said as she gave Satsuki's pussy a lick, she was really wet. Satsuki's juices tasted sweet, Satsuki gasped and rested her hands on Naruko's head.

Naruko started sucking on Satsuki's clit, wanting to taste more of her juices. Satsuki was unable to contain her voice and she could already feel that she was about to cum, unlike Naruko, Satsuki had never touched herself so she wasn't able to resist as well.

"Naruko… I'm cumming." Satsuki shouted as she climaxed, Naruko took care of Satsuki's remaining juices. "Do you want to take this inside" Satsuki asked, Naruko nodded.

* * *

Both Naruko and Satsuki were completely nude, Naruko was resting as Satsuki pulled her into a hug. Satsuki glanced outside it was probable sometime around ten or midnight considering that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"I love you." Naruko said unable to look at Satsuki from embarrassment. "What." Satsuki said half shocked, half excited. "I… love you… and I'm not going to say it again!" Naruko shouted turning away from Naruko.

"I love you too." Satsuki said wrapping her arms around Naruko's waist. "It seems we will have to get ramen since it's so late." Satsuki said peaking Naruko's interest, she quickly got out of bed.

"Then let's hurry up." Naruko said, her energy returning because of the word ramen. Satsuki nodded getting out of bed, admiring her lover's naked body, unsure of how her life has changed so much in such little time.

* * *

**A/N:** I did a smut. I am thinking about doing a webcomic that is unrelated to this and maybe a comic of this. I won't stop or slow down the updates I just won't work on my comic on Wednesday. I like the idea of Naruko not using shadow clones in exchange for other powers in this fanfic at least. I might make another fanfic which will take longer for Naruko x Satsuki to happen but that will be a while from now. See you next week… or the week after next because I always take breaks then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned.

Satsuki = fem Sasuke

Naruko = fem Naruto

* * *

This chapter contains smut.

* * *

Naruko stared in awe at the headband in her hands, thanks to Satsuki training her, she was able to learn the clone jutsu and actually become a ninja. "You're staring at that more fondly than ramen." Satsuki jokes, taking Naruko out of her daze.

"You're just jealous." Naruko shot back, Satsuki's face flushed. "Well I would be jealous too if my Girlfriend look at ramen more than me." Teuchi said giving the both of them their ramen."It's cute that the most lusted after girl in school is jealous over some ramen." Naruko teased poking Satsuki in the side.

"You're just being a bad girlfriend." Satsuki muttered, glaring back at Naruko. "Is this making you jealous?" Naruko asked taking a sip of her ramen. Satsuki glared at her and then turned away, officially done with her girlfriend for now.

"I can make it up to you tonight." Naruko whispered into Satsuki's ear making her suddenly very aware of how she has 'tamed' Naruko. "That's an interesting offer from someone who wasn't a lesbain." Satsuki said knowing no matter what Naruko would still offer herself to Satsuki.

"Fine, you can sleep alone tonight." Naruko retaliated finishing her ramen. "You can put this on Naruko's tab then." Satsuki said, Naruko froze, Satsuki knew she had won.

"B-but I passed my exams so shouldn't you treat me as a reward?" Naruko asked scrambling for an excuse. "You only passed because of me so shouldn't you be treating me?" Satsuki asked in response, Naruko paused thinking of a response.

"B-but I thought you loved me." Naruko said lowering her head onto the table in defeat. "You said the same thing but now you aren't a lesbian." Satsuki retorted, she gave Naruko a kiss.

"I love you." she whispered, Naruko whispered the same thing back. "Even though you only passed because of me, congratulations." Satsuki said, giving Naruko a kiss on the cheek.

Naruko kissed Satsuki back and then Satsuki did the same until Naruko and Satsuki were both attempting to establish who cared more through kissing. Naruko and Satsuki were lucky that they were the only ones at Ichiraku because Teuchi would have kicked them out otherwise.

Naruko conceded her 'fight' with Satsuki so she could eat her sacred ramen before it got cold.

* * *

After a successful ramen date and a small hit to Satsuki's wallet, the couple made their way home.

"Can you close your eyes Naruko?" Satsuki asked, Naruko had her shirt off already and was being pushed down by Satsuki. Naruko nodded and closed her eyes, a bit excited for what Satsuki was planning.

Naruko felt Satsuki move her hands behind her back… and handcuff her. "Satsuki, why did you handcuff me?" Naruko asked, more turned on than surprised

"while I like you trying to pleasure me normally, it's too hard to pleasure you at the same time and I know as soon as I let you go you will try and top me." Satsuki explained, playing with Naruko's breasts.

"But... I want to pleasure you too." Naruko said in between moans as Satsuki began to lick Naruko's clit. Naruko gasped as Satsuki stuck two fingers inside Naruko and sucked her clit.

Satsuki curled her fingers inside Naruko, Naruko let out a loud moan as she felt herself cum. "Can I top now?" Naruko asked, still recovering.

Satsuki nodded, licking Naruko's juices off her hand and uncuffing Naruko. Naruko wasted No time pushing Satsuki down and bringing her into a deep kiss.

Naruko immediately shoved her leg in between Satsuki's and began rubbing it against Satsuki. "Do you mind if I try something new too?" Naruko said pulling back from the kiss and pulled out a strapon from a box she hid underneath the bed.

Satsuki nodded, only agreeing because she did something new as well, Naruko put the strapon on and began rubbing against Satsuki's entrance. Naruko, slowly, began pushing the strapon inside of Satsuki, Satsuki let out a loud moan.

Slowly Naruko felt Satsuki's cervix and began to thrust inside of Satsuki but making sure to be slow and gentle, for Satsuki it hurt slightly but the pleasure outweighed the pain. Naruko began to increase her pace incrementally, Naruko started to fondle and lick Satsuki's chest causing said girl to moan louder.

It was only after a short while that Satsuki felt herself begin to cum, she moaned out Naruko's name as she climaxed. "So what did you think?" Naruko asked, tossing the strapon away and embracing Satsuki.

"I think I liked doing you better." Satsuki wisphered, Naruko smirked as the both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:**I'm still sick but I forced myself to write something, its not good but it will do. See you in two weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't have a beta writer so this story's quality might not be up to the best of standards. This will be a Yuri pairing between female Naruto and female Sasuke so you have been warned.

Satsuki = fem Sasuke

Naruko = fem Naruto

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Satsuki had just been woken up, it seemed like Naruko was making some kind of noise while struggling or something. It took Satsuki a second to wake up, she had always been a heavy sleeper unlike Naruko.

The first thing that came to Satsuki's mind was that Naruko was having a nightmare and she raised her head from her pillow and turned to see something that terrified her. It was a shadowy figure above Naruko, he had his hand over Naruko's mouth and a kunai in his hand.

The first thing that came to Satsuki's mind was Itachi, she immediately grabbed a kunai she left on her nightstand and stabbed the figure in the throat before he could react. Blood splattered across Naruko and Satsuki.

The both of them were frozen in shock, the shadowy figure fell backwards, dead. "A-are… you ok, Naruko?" Satsuki asked still shocked.

Naruko nodded unsure of if she was dreaming or not. After a few moments Satsuki got up and turned on the lights to reveal the figure to be Misuki with a large scroll on his back. Naruko sat up and looked down on Misuki's corpse, reasonable shocked and confused on what to do.

Satsuki got on the bed in front of Naruko and hugged her and dropping the kunai. The two of them held each other like that for a few moments before Satsuki got up.

"Come on, we should see the Hokage and tell him about this and clean up." Satsuki said pulling Naruko off of the bed and around Misuki. Satsuki pulled Naruko into her bathroom and held her as they bathed.

For the briefest moment Satsuki was terrified that Naruko would be taken from her like the rest of her clan and because of this Satsuki was unable to let go of Naruko. Naruko had no idea what to think, no one had ever tried to kill her before.

Naruko felt a pain inside her, she knew people hated her but with Satsuki she was able to forget about that and feel better.

* * *

Naruko and Satsuki were both in the waiting room outside the Hokage's office, he was talking with some anbu while they waited. Naruko rested her head on Satsuki's shoulder and Satsuki rested her head on Naruko's.

Suddenly an anbu came out of the Hokage's office and stopped in front of Naruko and Satsuki, "The Hokage can see you now." Naruko and Satsuki got up and made their way into the Hokage's office.

"Could you please explain what happened to me?" The Hokage asked taking a puff from his pipe, he had bags under his eyes and looked tired to Satsuki. Naruko tensed, remembering what happened, before speaking, "So… I was sleeping and suddenly I felt a hand on my mouth and woke up…"

"There was someone over me who had a kunai and right before he was able to stab me Satsuki killed him." Naruko finished, speaking in a more somber voice. Satsuki felt her heart ache, Naruko was never upset like this, she was always energetic and somewhat happy.

"Are you ok?" the Hokage asked taking another puff of his pipe. Naruko nodded as Satsuki took Naruko's hand.

"W-why did Misuki want to kill Naruko?" Satsuki asked, she refused to have what happened to her clan happen to naruko. The Hokage saw Naruko and Satsuki were holding hands and was sure that Satsuki could handle Naruko's secret but decided that was only Naruko's secret to tell.

"I can tell Naruko but you will have to leave." the Hokage said, Naruko went to protest but Satsuki gave Naruko a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Satsuki sat down on one of the waiting room chairs.

It took only a few moments for Naruko to come out of the Hokage's office, Satsuki stood up. Naruko brushed past her and ran away, Satsuki ran after her but Naruko was used to being chased and was able to lose Satsuki.

Satsuki felt her heart ache again as she searched for Naruko, what could the Hokage have told Naruko to get this kind of reaction out of her? Eventually Satsuki was forced to give up and return to the Uchiha complex, she slept on the couch because her room was still covered with blood and she didn't like staying in her family's rooms.

Satsuki fell asleep hoping that Naruko would be back when she woke up

* * *

**A/N:**I know this chapter is shorter than usual and sucks a lot more but I am back. re adapting to my previous strength takes time. I am also starting a new fanfic after next week because that is my break week. I am going to update each fanfic once instead of updating this fanfic twice. See ya later.


	8. Update

...So I know I said I was going to start another fanfic this week but I have decided that I'm probably going to take the next two weeks off writing fanfiction for thanksgiving. I am also going to be taking off the last two weeks of December and the first week of January so I think it would be kind of stupid to start a new fanfic at this time. I am going to wait until the second week of january to start it. I am going to try to use my breaks to come up with better ways to write my fanfiction which hopefully work. I only realized this after writing half of the first chapter of my new fanfic and its too late for me to write another chapter so… it looks like I'm taking this week off as well. Please forgive me.


End file.
